


Как Йоко и Джон

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: — Я к тому, что мы на них похожи. На Джона и Йоко.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	Как Йоко и Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Все, что рассказывает Криштиану - исключительно фантазия автора.

[Невероятной красоты стихотворение на эту же тему от ozilla.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4724924)

В сегодняшнем дне чересчур много секса и слишком мало разговоров. Криштиану вымотан прошедшей тренировкой и последовавшим за ней общением с репортерами, из которого получились только обрывки фраз, теперь так прилежно растиражированные на весь мир. Его реплики, резкие, как метательные ножи, изначально направленные на защиту собственного эго, теперь тычутся куда-то в грудь, колотыми ранами напоминая, что он в который раз облажался. Обидно до чертиков, но теперь, лежа на дешевой продавленной кровати, Криштиану начинает понимать, что ему уже плевать — на журналюг, на недовольного Переса, на команду, которая, в кои-то веки проявила поразительное единство и тут же отвернулась от «предателя».

А «предатель» вольготно раскинулся на простыне в доме, который на данный момент для него являлся единственным укромным местом на целой планете. Клокочущая ненависть, по приезде сразу сменившаяся равнодушием ко всему окружающему, отошла на второй, если не на десятый план. Некстати вспомнив число десять, ассоциирующееся сразу с двумя диаметрально противоположными вещами — Месси и «десима», Криштиану едва заметно поморщился. Поперечные полосы расчертили его лоб, лишний раз напоминая, что обладателю самого атлетичного тела в мире уже перевалило за тридцать.

Первая по степени важности для Криштиану «десятка» лежала рядом, вытянувшись на кровати, словно пытаясь занять как можно больше пространства. Должно быть, со стороны они смотрелись странно — застегнутый на все пуговицы Лионель, который только кроссовки снял, и полностью обнаженный Криштиану. Но их положение было настолько правильным, что аж в груди щемило — последнее время Криш часто сдавался первым, и его голая спина сейчас знаменовала столь любимое Лионелем положение.

— Может, ты все-таки наденешь хотя бы белье? — спросил Месси, нарушая длительную тишину в полутемной комнате. Криштиану втянул носом воздух — тяжелый, пряный, слегка кружащий голову, как всегда бывало после секса, и в ответ мотнул головой.

— Криш?

— Я тебя нервирую?

— Нет. Но в комнате прохладно.

Криштиану промолчал, давая понять, что его все устраивает — и холод, гуляющий вдоль его ничем ни прикрытых плеч, и запакованный в одежду, как в броню, Лео, и то, что им обоим было абсолютно нечего друг другу сказать. Именно поэтому после таких тяжелых дней Криш предпочитал общество Лионеля — тот никогда не приставал с расспросами, лишь безмолвно следовал указаниям португальца: «сильнее, глубже, быстрее…», которые на просьбы, обычно звучащие во время секса обычных пар, были мало похожи. Выбить всю дурь из Роналду можно было только трахом, задушевные беседы и понимающие взгляды были здесь бессильны.

Криштиану приподнялся на локте, разглядывая лицо аргентинца, едва освещенное тусклым светом фонаря за окном — в этом захолустном районе Барселоны всегда по вечерам выколи глаз. Но только здесь они не были Роналду и Месси, а были всего лишь Лео и Криш, два обычных парня, решившие провести вечер вместе. Полуслепая хозяйка квартиры каждый раз молча принимала оплату (в двойном размере), и ей было плевать, кто стоит перед ней, лишь бы не сломали кровать и не разбили телевизор.

Сегодня вечером она впервые сказала больше трех слов, и именно это заставило Криштиану задуматься о своем шатком положении. <i>«Зачастили вы чего-то, прячетесь от кого…».</i> Женщина, которая последние несколько лет почти не выходит из дома, знала о жизни Роналду больше, чем он сам.

Чувствуя, что настроение стремительно катится туда, где ему и положено быть, то есть к дьяволу, Криштиану придвинулся ближе к безучастному Месси и закинул на него ногу. От неожиданной тяжести Лео чуть вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился, позволяя Роналду языком очертить его ушную раковину и потереться носом о короткие волосы.

— Ты когда-нибудь слушал Битлов?

— Причем здесь Битлы?

— Ответь на вопрос, — попросил Криштиану, прижимаясь сильнее. От тела Месси шло нежное умиротворяющее тепло, от которого хотелось спать, причем именно в такой странной и не очень удобной позе.

— Нет, не слушал. А ты?

— Отец любил, — пояснил Криштиану. — У него были пластинки… Много пластинок. Я в детстве слушал, мама ругалась всегда, говорила, что вместо учебы я время трачу впустую. Папа еще журналы собирал, «Rolling Stone». Как-то раз он застукал меня за разглядыванием обложки за восемьдесят первый год, с последним снимком Леннона и Йоко…

— Криш…

— Дай договорить, — хрипло прошептал Криштиану, щекотно целуя Месси в шею. — Я тогда смотрел на ту фотографию и думал, что именно так выглядит любовь. Представляешь, десятилетний пацан размышлял о том, что такое любовь.

— Вполне представляю. Ты склонен к рассуждениям о высоком, хотя у тебя с философией не очень.

— Не можешь не подколоть? — беззлобно ухмыльнулся Криш. — Знаешь, мне в тот день стало очень грустно, потому что я не представлял, что смогу когда-нибудь почувствовать что-то столь же прекрасное и всепоглощающее к другому человеку. Думал, что взрослым стану и буду как все, целовать нелюбимую жену, ходить на работу и возвращаться в обшарпанную квартиру к орущим детям.

— Обшарпанная квартира у нас есть, — хмыкнул Лионель.

— И эта квартира — самое лучше место, где мне доводилось бывать…

Лео не дал Криштиану закончить и поцеловал в губы — неспешно, осторожно, будто боялся сделать больно. В этом поцелуе не было ни капли намека на вожделение или страсть, только желание успокоить и вернуть чужие разбредшие мысли на место. Криш отдался этим касаниям всем телом, еще сильнее вжался в Лионеля, не обращая внимания на разделяющую их грубую ткань джинсов, будто хотел раствориться в аргентинце целиком.

— И к чему было это странное предисловие? — чуть отстранившись, Лео заглянул португальцу в глаза, ища в их тьме ответ на свой вопрос — Криштиану можно ничего не говорить сейчас, глаза все скажут…

Но неуемный Роналду только смешно сощурился, пряча улыбку где-то у Лионеля на плече.

— К тому, что мы на них похожи. На Джона и Йоко.


End file.
